The Wives
by NotMarge
Summary: They are in this together. And separate. Series of random one shots focusing on the Wives of Immortan Joe.
1. Guilt

I do not own Mad Max : Fury Road .

Duh.

The Wives

Guilt

* * *

"Reload the clip."

"I . . . can't ."

* * *

 _Oh give me the damn thing._

 _You._

 _We're out here because of you. Because of your ideals, your driving force. Because you just believed, just knew, we could have something better than being possessions, being things._

 _So now we're out here because you gave us hope, gave us the idea that we, and these Warlord jr babies, could be free._

 _And now you can't even be useful, not even for one second. You're the one he's after the most. If you had stayed, he might have let the rest of us go._

 _Probably not._

 _But still._

 _And now here we are, in the middle of the wasteland. Being chased by him. And all his half-life fanatical kamacrazies._

 _That idiot winged your leg, barely more than a nick. But he'll be madder than ever if he catches us._

 _And just for that nick, he'll make the rest of us pay. Not even for running away but just for that one nick alone, we'll be punished._

 _And you'll be coddled. At least til that kid's born._

 _Because you're his favorite. You and that baby._

 _We're not caught yet, no. This woman, this brutal, viscious woman, she won't give up until she's dead. They'll have to rip her apart, shred her, before she'll give us up, before she'll stop._

 _He might have let us go if not for you ._

 _His prize wife, his prize possession._

 _His Splendid Angharad._

 _Even the name itself means 'magnificent beloved one'._

 _And you can't even load a damn gun. What use are you other than to look pretty and make his perfect babies?_

* * *

Then she deterred the fatal shot to Furiosa with her own body, with the life of Immortan Joe's unborn child.

Then she cut the chain.

Dodged the rock.

Fell.

And died.

* * *

 _No . . ._

* * *

 **Man, that was a bummer, huh?**

 **Talk about your thoughts coming back to bite you in the butt.**

 **Anyway, short and not so sweet here. I'm sure you'll let me know.**

 **Everybody appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hello wonderful ones,**

 **Due to some sudden unforseen big dramas in my life, I've decided I must take a February sabbatical from my beloved fanfiction.**

 **I promise I'll return in March and we'll continue to enjoy the heck out of these wandering tales.**

 **You are under no loyalty to post a review response to this announcement of mine. I just didn't want to abandon these special characters and you my loyal readers without some explanation as to why.**

 **Some if not all of you would either have been offended (understandable) or concerned (so many of you have shown me kindness over the years) and I appreciate and respect you too much to be so rude and uncaring to youin return.**

 **So take care of yourselves and I'll see you again (relatively) soon.**

 **Happy fanfic-ing!**

 **Your joyful ('cause i choose to be) storyteller,**

 **Not Marge**


	3. Cheedo the Fragile

I do not own Mad Max : Fury Road .

Duh.

The Wives

Cheedo the Fragile

* * *

She was named Cheedo the Fragile for a reason.

Of all his Wives, she was the youngest, the most easily swayed, the most easily ruled.

A true child of the Citadel.

She took comfort in its high walls, its seclusion.

And she took comfort in Immortan Joe .

She told herself he was her savior, that he truly cared for her.

She made herself believe she should be grateful to him for choosing her to live in the Citadel, eat its food, drink its aquacola.

She was named Cheedo the Fragile because she was indeed fragile.

And fragile things break.

so when she broke the first time, the other Wives were not surprised.

Saddened, yes.

Determined, yes.

When the attacks began and their lives were at stake, she cringed in fear.

When Angharad, their leader, died, she forgot the importance of why she had left.

Because she was filled up with fear.

When the other Wives stepped down from the war rig, she hapzardly, childishly smeared blue eyeliner on her lids and lipstick on her mouth.

Items she had stolen from Toast and secreted away in order to make her look older and more attractive for her Immortan.

And she ran, wild and desperate, back the way they had come.

Toward him.

Desperate for forgiveness, desperate for safety.

Desperate for the Citadel.

Ready to be subservient forever. Ready to beg and plead forgiveness. Ready to prove her loyalty.

To her Immortan-captor-father-husband.

Because it did not matter if she was a thing.

It only mattered that she return to the safety of the Citadel.

And the Immortan.

And she fought them, ineffectually, hysterically.

As they, the other wives, brought her back.

The second time she broke was at the end of the mad dash to canyon pass.

She had seen too much death, too much violence.

And now, she wanted to return to him.

The Maker and Creator of it all.

So she could help Furiosa end him.

Because she was filled up again.

This time with rage.

Against those men who sought to enslave them.

She knew Rictus would believe her, that she wanted to go back to the Immortan.

So she showed him her fear, her vulnerability.

Long enough to place herself in the midst of danger she had so cowered away from.

Long enough to help the wounded Furiosa sneak onto the Gigahorse.

And rip the Immortan's flesh from his bones.

And so it was that Cheedo the Fragile, the youngest and weakest Wife of all was the one that got to call out the blessed news.

"He's dead!"

* * *

 **Found this floating in my tablet. Enjoy!**

 **Thanks to brigid1318, Terra Banks, DinahRay, and Sjarken for your reviews so long ago.**


End file.
